The Three Way Love TriangleLucy,Ezra,Ella and Zac
by LucyHaleHollyC
Summary: Aria has planned a dinner party at her and Ezra's apartment, she has invited her mum and her new boyfriend Zack, but Byron has been invited too, Jason is an old flame of Arias and -A is letting Ezra know will things work out as planned, or will these love triangles ruin it -A style.


**THANKYOUU FOR WANTING TO READING:D **

**I adore anything pretty little lairs, Lucy Hale and Holly Marie Combs, I hope you enjoy my story and any feedback good or bad is wanted and will be very appreciated. This is my first Fan-Fiction so keep that in mind:L I do not own any of these characters or the programme though I wish I did. Hope you enjoy reading it as much a I enjoyed writing it. ENJOY!**

**-Faye**

**The three way love triangle; Pretty Little Liars Fan-Fiction**

**Aria:**

I don't know if this was one of my best ideas, to invite my family and friends over for a dinner party at mine and Ezra's apartment, so everyone can see the apartment and get to know Ezra, now that I think dad is warming to the idea of me going off with my English teacher, but Hanna and Emily cant make it and Spencer is in bits about splitting up with Wren. So at the moment this isn't going great!

Aria closes her leather dairy just as her iPhone beeps into action, Aria could feel the doom rising as she moved her freshly painted nails onto the read button, she didn't even knew why she got jumpy when her phone went off her and the girls hadn't got a message from -A in ages had they?

**PLAYING HAPPY FAMILES ARE**

**WE?-A**

Arias stomach turned at the thought that -A could be back in her life, Aria was stopped in thought as Ezra walked threw the front door of the apartment with a bang with a bag of shopping for tonight, "oh hey you, I didn't want to wake you when I went earlier, are you excited for tonight? "Ezra would you think I was a bad person if I cancelled tonight?" "no way Aria! I'm looking forward to it, we need to do it or you will always put it off" "I hate that your always right" Aria said kissing Ezra softly and walking into the main bedroom, still not being able to move that -A text out of her mind. So she decided to call Spencer and see what she was doing about tonight,

"hi Spence, its Aria"

"oh hi Aria, you still on for tonight"

"yeah course, you in?"

"I will see you there, but I have got to go lots of homework to finish by Monday, why did I take so much classes this year?"

"you're a Hasting Spence why do you think, I will see you later then" Aria said, as the call goes off.

It was three hours till the dinner party and Byron was pacing up and down his bedroom floor after an argument with Meredith, it all started when Aria didn't invite her to the party then when he got into a 'jealous rage' as she said over Ella bringing her new boyfriend Zack to the dinner party, and it all ended with Meredith shouting "maybe you should go back to her" and Byron replying "maybe I should" after a lot of shouting, slamming doors and Meredith leaving Byron was just sat in silence until her realised the time and needed to get ready until his phone went off, and it read:

**ELLA'S NEW MAN IS MAKING AN**

**APPERENCE TONIGHT YOU **

**JEALOUS?-A**

Byron didn't think nothing of it, he thought it was just Meredith trying to winded him up even more and continued getting changed.

Ella was just drying her hair when Zack appeared all dolled up smelling of the new aftershave she had bought him for his birthday, he just stood at the doorway staring at her reflection in the mirror "what?" she asked getting shy "your beautiful even without make-up, how did I get so lucky eh?" Zack said kissing her on the top of her head and leaving for the kitchen, Ella always got a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach when he kissed her.

Aria was panicking, her hair wasn't going right and they were arriving in less then an hour Aria knew this was a bad idea, and then just as she thought things couldn't get any worse her phone beeped into action again, she knew she shouldn't worry every time her phone went off but -A gave her a good reason to! The message opened and Arias stomach did somersaults.

**REMEMBER JASON?**

**TELL EZRA OR I WILL**

**-A **

Dread came over Aria, this could not have come at a worse time, this could ruin there relationship, this could ruin what Aria loved and needed and that was Ezra. Aria heard humming coming closer and Ezra entered there bedroom in just his bath towel, Aria would normally be happy with this if she didn't have -A and their texts hanging over her.

Spencer felt numb and scared, numb from crying so much and scared of what the future holds for her, scared about if she would ever be able to forget Wren and the love that made her heart ache! That is why Spencer said yes to going to Arias dinner party , to take her mind off of things and Aria was her best friend she couldn't bail on her when the other two had already, and Mike was coming back from uni to see everyone, he took it hard when Ella and Byron split up, he needed to get away so he headed for uni to focus on his studies and to do his passion which was sport, he only comes over in the holidays, and Spencer use to be very close to Mike when his parents split up and she was there for him, there for them both so it would be nice to see him again.

Aria sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Ezra close, she felt like he was slowly slipping away as she told him all about her and Jason's relationship, when she stopped she could tell he was hurt, she could tell he hated the idea why wouldn't he, she knew that he hated Jason! Ezra stood up, still not said a word, since Aria told him about her and Jason, it was only five minutes ago but it felt like forever! "Aria why didn't you tell me earlier? Why lie?" "Ezra I didn't lie you never asked about my ex relationships and we was also on a break!" Aria didn't realise she was crying until she felt a tear drop onto her hand "Aria I feel like I just cant trust you anymore, you always throw something at me about your past" "Ezra. I'm sorry. I should have told you but I didn't think it mattered" "oh it didn't matter that while I was at home crying and trying to find a way to get you back that you was sleeping with someone else!" "it wasn't like that Ezra is didn't mean nothing to me, not like what me and you have. I love you." "yeah, then why do you make it so hard for me to love you back Aria!" Ezra said slamming the bedroom door behind him. Aria sat in silence for a while, would she lose Ezra forever over this?

She has pulled herself together when she heard her mum and Zack walk threw the front door, she had a quick look in the mirror but however hard she tried she knew Ella would know she had been crying! As she walked out of her bedroom her mum was there to give her a big happy to see you hug! She realised at that moment how much she had missed her mum being around!

Thirty minutes later everyone had arrived and was sit on the sofas listening to Mike's uni stories, Bryon had walked in earlier and was the last to arrive and a sense of awkwardness entered the room with him, Aria was hoping all that had gone, until she saw that Bryon had been giving Zack the death stare all night and Aria could feel the tension rising! Ezra and Aria had agreed that they would speak about everything once everyone had gone but for now they both just wanted to enjoy their night.

Before dinner Ella excused herself to the toilet, while everyone had took their sits at the table, Bryon had excused himself a few minutes after and again the awkward feeling filled the air again.

Bryon didn't know why he followed Ella, but he needed to speak to her, he needed to hold her close and kiss her forehead and to smell her sweet perfume. He met her just as she was coming out of the toilet "Bryon, what are you doing, stalking me now as well as giving my boyfriend the death stare?" "oh is that what you call him, your new toy boy what is her two years older than Aria?" "how dare you Bryon, we wouldn't be in this position if you didn't go off with someone Arias age!" "oh, Ella that's not fair" "life isn't fair Byron, you breaking up the family isn't far, but life goes on, I had to move on Byron, now so do you!" she said heading back to the kitchen but Byron blocked her way "Ella I love you and I always have and always will, I was wrong and stupid and I want you back!" Bryon said brushing his fingers threw her hair "Byron it is over, it has been for ages! I don't love you anymore, I love Zack and we can never get back from this now leave me alone!" Ella finished just as Zack came down the hall, he must have heard everything because he threw his fist straight into his jaw "you heard her leave her alone" Zack said holding Ella close as the headed for the door, Ella mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Aria and then they were gone. "I think you should go to dad" Aria said in shock.

After a few too many drinks there was just Aria, ,Mike and Spencer left, they were all talking about the old times, Ezra went to bed not long after Ella and Bryon had left, Aria could still tell all the Jason stuff with eating him up inside, Aria went to get some more drinks and then when she turned around she didn't expect what she would see but she saw Spencer and Mike all over each other on her sofa, Aria felt rage rising inside her, it was her younger brother, Spencer was her best friend, best friends aren't meant to do this! "Spencer! What are you doing? He my younger brother!" "I..erm,,I better go!" "yeah I think you should! I thought you of all people would understand Spence" "Aria..im,,um im sorry" "just go!" Aria said tears forming in her eyes, Mike had wandered off into the spare bedroom when Aria and Spencer were arguing so she thought she would leave him till the morning.

She knew she had blown the whole kissing thing out of proportion but with everything that is going on with Ezra and her parents she didn't need that from her best friend she felt like her world was falling apart around her. She got up and walked into the bedroom where Ezra was laid wide awake he looked at her as she walked in and smiled "take it you heard all that?" Aria said sitting on the edge of the bed "yeah I did" "you think I should say sorry to Spencer? I didn't mean to be so nasty its just everything lately is just getting on top of me!" "I know Aria and im sorry I should not have gone on at you like that earlier about Jason we were on a break, I just don't want to lose you!" Ezra put his hand on Arias "you will never lose me! Im just going to text Spence and plan to meet her tomorrow, I think a chat is needed on both sides" Aria got her phone off of her desk and texted Spencer:

**Hi Spence, im sorry about earlier. Im all over the place**

**Coffee tomorrow? Catch up? Love Yah! Aria. Xoxo**

Ezra put his arm out and Aria snuggled into him, the last thing she heard was "I love you Aria" and she fell asleep, feeling safe and happy in Ezra's arms.


End file.
